J.A.R.V.I.S.
J.A.R.V.I.S. (Stands for J'''ust '''A R'ather '''V'ery 'I'ntelligent 'S'ystem), also stylized as '''JARVIS, or Jarvis, is a highly advanced computerized A.I. developed by Tony Stark, and was voiced by actor Paul Bettany, to manage almost everything, especially matters related to technology, in Tony's life. He was based on the character of the same name in the comics. He acts like Tony's best friend when it comes to his personal life and other secret matters, that are enclosed only with Tony and him. Appearance J.A.R.V.I.S. appears as a core membrane, where all his data and his operating systems works. He uses all the technology around him, provided that he is connected with it. He often appears on holograms, computers and also in Tony's Iron Man suits. His interface color is blue, which matches the holograms he projects. He has waves of DNA like blue holograms interface surrounding his core membrane, and when he speaks, a light blue pop wave appears around his core membrane, and follows the words that he says. Personality J.A.R.V.I.S. is a very intelligent A.I. who can respond according to the users thoughts. He is kind, and is also understanding to anything, such as problems in Tony's life that he tries to deal and help him with. Jarvis is Tony's personal and closest friend as well as his assistant in helping him in his work or when he does his super-hero job. Equipment Although J.A.R.V.I.S. is not human, as an A.I., he has access to an unlimited amount of resources, devices and programs that he can control and use at his own will to aid Tony in whatever he needs. J.A.R.V.I.S. is always connected to the wifi, and mainly uses holograms as his main interface to communicate with Tony and give him access anything he needs or wants. J.A.R.V.I.S. controls everything in Tony's house, from the computers to the security locks in his house. History Origin J.A.R.V.I.S. was created by Tony to assist him on his tasks, and to keep him company in his high-tech house. Iron Man 'Basic Duties' J.A.R.V.I.S. assists Tony Stark around his laboratory, automating everything from calculations relating to his medical needs to suit mechanics. He also acts as an interactive system for Stark to interface with his many suits, operating them independently on command. J.A.R.V.I.S. functions as an interface for handling any number of technological tasks; In Iron Man 2 and The Avengers, he is deployed by Stark to infiltrate various networks, including those of Congress, Hammer Industries and S.H.I.E.L.D. As an advanced A.I., he is also capable of learning basic instructions and tasks assigned by Stark, in addition to independent functions that allow him to improvise tasks perceived to be in the best interest of Stark. Iron Man 2 In Iron Man 2, J.A.R.V.I.S. has access to security-related devices, such as a passcode to prevent intruders from entering the basement, when James Rhodes is attempting to access his Hall of Armors and don the Mark II to stop Tony. Afterwards, he assists Tony in creating the new element called Vibranium. The Avengers (film) J.A.R.V.I.S. first appears to inform Tony that Agent Coulson is looking for him. Later, he turns off Stark Tower's Arc Reactor but warns Tony that the Tesseract is now self-sustaining. He also warns that the Mark VII is incomplete several times when Tony decides to wear the armor as a Plan B after failing to stop the Tesseract. He helps guide Tony through the battle and tries to call Pepper when Tony launches the nuke on the Chitauri flagship. Iron Man 3 Sometime before the events of Iron Man 3, JARVIS' operating system was upgraded to Version J.04, which improved much of J.A.R.V.I.S.' abilities, as well as his interface. J.A.R.V.I.S. appears to assist Tony in testing the Mark 42 and with the help of Harley Keener, locates "The Mandarin" for Tony. He activates the "House Party Protocol" during the final battle, piloting all of Tony's armors in battle against the Extremis Soldiers. He sends Tony several suits to use and aids Rhodey by using one of the suits to fly him to the President. J.A.R.V.I.S. brings the repaired Mark 42 in to help fight and activates its self-destruct in a failed attempt to kill Killian on Tony's orders. He nearly kills Pepper with the Mark IX suit after her exposure to Extremis is discovered, but Pepper takes down the suit with her new powers and uses its parts to kill Killian. Afterwards, he destroys all the armors, by the order of the "Clean Slate Protocol", resulting in fireworks, as a sign of devotion by Tony to Pepper Potts. Avengers: Age of Ultron J.A.R.V.I.S. will appear in the upcoming sequel to The Avengers: Age of Ultron. Quotes Other Media Iron Man (video game) In the game, Iron Man (Video Game), J.A.R.V.I.S. was revealed to have an archived version called the Dataspine. Marvel's The Avengers: Iron Man - Mark VII In Marvel's The Avengers: Iron Man - Mark VII, J.A.R.V.I.S. appears as character in the digital comic application that the user can interact with. He helps Tony Stark build his first few suits, and the dialogue of J.A.R.V.I.S. can either be placed on narration mode or activated by simply tapping on the desired word in his dialogue that the user would want to listen to. Iron Man 3 - The Official Game J.A.R.V.I.S. appears as a non-playable character that helps the player progress through the game. Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience J.A.R.V.I.S. appears as an assistant to the user in the application for Apple mobile devices. The application has many features that enable the user to interact with J.A.R.V.I.S. and do the many things he does to help the user just like he does with Tony in the Iron Man films. Notes * J.A.R.V.I.S. was portrayed and voiced by actor Paul Bettany throughout the course of the franchise, including The Avengers. Trivia *'J.A.R.V.I.S.' was based on the character with the same name in the comics, which was Edwin Jarvis. **Although in the comics, Jarvis was human and served as the butler to Tony Stark, and as well as one of his personal and closest friends, in the movie, he was instead substituted as an advanced A.I. system, serving as his personal assistant and best friend as well, much in relation to the comics. * J.A.R.V.I.S. is the only known A.I. character to have a main role so far in the whole film franchise, excluding Ultron who will have yet to appear in the upcoming film, The Avengers: Age of Ultron. * J.A.R.V.I.S.' personality and intellect improves over the course of the film franchise. From being a bit serious in tone in the first film, to having much more emotion and understanding when communicating with Tony or anyone else for that matter, in Iron Man 3. Gallery Photos JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience File:Photo(603).JPG| External Links & References * J.A.R.V.I.S. on the Marvel Database. * J.A.R.V.I.S. on the Marvel Movies Wiki. ---- Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Iron Man 2 Category:Iron Man (film) Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Allies Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man 2 Characters Category:Iron Man 3 Characters Category:Iron Man Movie Characters Category:The Avengers Movie Characters Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Characters